When your sister crushes on your best friend
by Clarenceislyfe
Summary: Sumo's sister develops a crush on Jeff and she is determined to become friends with him. That is not expectable to Sumo and he tries everything in his power to stop Jeff and his sister from becoming friends. Will Sumo's sister become friends with Jeff? Or will they become something more?..


I peek out of the window to see that Sumos friends Jeff and Clarence are over again. Sumo never lets me near them or speak to them ever. I watch as they continue to throw a football to each other. It's kind of cute watching Jeff attempting to catch it. The worst part is that Sumo knows I have a major crush on Jeff YET he barely ever lets me look him in the eye. I'm sick and tired of having to hide in the shadows. I sigh as I stare out the window wishing I could join them. The ball flies and lands near the window I'm looking out of and I don't know what to do. Jeff runs over and he is about to pick up the football but then he catches me staring at him and instead of making a gross face or rolling his eyes at me like all most past crushes have done he smiles at me and waves. I give him a big smile and wave back. He flashes me another warm smile and runs back to his friends. I collapse on the floor with my hands over my heart. I can feel my entire face turn bright red.

"Ahaha! You're so pathetic!" My older brother Joseph calls out

"W...what do you mean?" I stutter

"Don't play dumb. It's obvious you have a crush on that loser!" He cooed

"His name is Jeff and he is not a loser!" I implied

"That doesn't matter! He's never going to like you!"

"Well guess what? He smiled at me so ha!"

"He was just doing that to be nice genius!"

"I'm going to go and talk to him right now!" I declare

"Please, Sumo doesn't even let you talk to him because you're so damn socailly awkward!"

I knew he was right. I'm not that cool when it comes to socail situations

"Well that changes NOW!" I say proudly and start marching towards the door with my hands on my hips

"Just one tip...don't do that." Joseph snorts once again and goes back to his room

Jeff's point of view:

"Hey guys I have the ball!" I say

I get no reply

"Uhh guys what's up?" I ask suspiciously

"Look, it's pretty obvious my sister has a thing for you.." Sumo explained

"She..she likes ME?" I interrupt

"Yeah big time. And she's a total weirdo too! So just stay away from her okay?" He says firmly

"Fine" I lie.

Just then a girl with big brown eyes, silky chocolate-brown hair, and freckles perfectly sprinkled on her sun-kissed face walks out

"Go. Away." Sumo grunts

"I want to play with you guys" she pipes out

"Go play by yourself" Sumo moans

"But Mom said I could play with you guys!" She protests. I can tell she's lying

"Fine but just this once!" Sumo sighs

"Yay!" She beams

"Okay we're playing 500!" Sumo hollers

"What's that?" She asks as she runs her small fingers through the unshaved side of her head

"If you're the thrower basically you have to say how many points the catch is and who ever catches it gets that amount of points and the goal is to get to 500 points. It's like super fun you'll love it!" Clarence replies

"Okay I'll be the thrower!" Sumo hollers

Sumo's sister's point of view:

We play for a few minutes and this game is actually quite fun! Sumo notices his friends and I are getting along really well and for some reason decides to throw the ball my face at full speed on "accident" I fall over and start to cry

"Sumo! Why would you do that!?" Clarence exclaims

"Whoops sorry! Maybe you should go inside now!" Sumo says. Now I finally figured out his plan and I feel used and humiliated

"Here, I'll walk you in and give you some ice!" Jeff offers kindly

"Wow thanks." I say

He helps me up and walks me into the house.

"Are you okay?" He asks

"Yeah...I just feel a little dizzy"

"Here's your ice" he says as he hands me the ice packet.

Our hands touch for a split second and I blush. Being the clumsy person I am I drop the ice pack and we both bend down to reach for it which leaves our faces only about 3 inches away from each other. Before I know it he leans in and his soft, marshmallow nose crashes into my nose and we kiss.

"WHAT THE F***!" Sumo screams out of nowhere

"Aweeeee!" Clarence gushes

"OH MY GOSHHH!" I scream and run into my room and stay there until Jeff is finally gone.

"My first kiss...I literally just had my first kiss!" I squeal

Wow. Now I can go tell Joseph and rub it into his face!

Jeff's point of view:

"Sorry but it just sort of happened!" I plead

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT JUST SORT OF HAPPENED!? YOU KISSED MY SISTER!" Sumo argues

"I didn't intend for us to kiss! It just happened! It's like, I wasn't even controlling myself!" I argue back

"You can control whatever your body does! You chose to kiss her!" Sumo states

"Oh just like you "chose" to kiss Chelsea? Dang you're such a hypocrite!"

"What does hypocrite even mean?" He asks

"You have got to be kidding me." I mutter

"You know what? I'm leaving!" Sumo says

"Uhh you can't really leave Sumo this is your house!" Clarence chimes in. It's pretty of obvious he doesn't want to be apart of this.

"Good point." Sumo sighs

We all stand there for about a minute without speaking

"Look Sumo I'm really sorry that I kissed your sister. I'm just tired of you always being rude to her and leaving her out of everything. And I kind of want to get to know her." I apologize

"Nah man it's cool I guess. It's just weird having your sister hang out with your friends. But it's even weirder when your best friend kiss your sister so I think we're cool." Sumo says

"Do you think she's ever going to talk to me again? You saw how fast she ran away."

"She probably will. She has her ways." Sumo smiles

Thank you all for reading my short fan-fiction! I don't even know Sumo's sister that much but I thought it would be really cute to see her with Jeff! I am working on updating one of my other stories so keep yo eyes out for that(: I love you all and if you have any ideas for another story just send me a PM! Byeeee


End file.
